


Burn

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca has scars that no one sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

She sees him burn every night in her dreams. Even when she tells herself that she doesn't remember that life, that existence, she sees his face. He never screams, just stares out through the flames at her, always reaching, grabbing, holding her like a string that will never break. She's changed her name, gotten older. She thought the years would take away the sting, and in a way they have, but every day she has to breathe through the same lungs that belonged to Becky George, live in her skin, see through her eyes.

She only ever sleeps on accident, finally giving in to that natural urge as she's hunched over her paperwork at her desk, screensaver bouncing serenely away while she burns her captor in her dreams only to wake once more and forget, forget, forget.

Every case she throws herself into, she tries to leave a bit more of herself behind. But the opposite seems to be happening—she seems to be picking up pieces of herself that she never knew she had, maybe she was born without them, but she feels like she has them now. Things like _friends_ although she never really knew what the word meant until now. She's gotten used to being alone, she thinks, although she never really was, she's always had _him_ with her, his ghost, his shadow.

Rebecca is full of excuses and lies for the days when she doesn't eat and can't sleep. When she's caught in the _why did I trust him_ and the _what don't I remember_. Those days are the worst, and she'll have papers a mile high, hair unwashed and pushed back from her forehead, eyes poring over hours and hours of data after her coworkers have gone home for the night. Home to their families, or their fucks. Rebecca doesn't have a home to go to on those days, her own body betrays her, just breathing from those lungs, living in that skin, seeing through those eyes.


End file.
